Ichijouji's Crush
by Ryo-Takaishi
Summary: Ken faces the fact that he has a crush on Kari, but what will happen when he tells Tk this and what will Tk do to him for having this crush on his girlfriend (set after The Anomoly: Tk)


I don't know why I am writing this. Davis said I should to express myself over what has been happening over the last few days. I just feel so empty not being with her its' almost sickening but I know I can never have her. I guess I will write this in third person so you don't get me confused with anyone else in my story. You see, I wasn't even going to write this but she said it would help. She, the girl who I can never had suggested I did this to help me with my sadness. She who will stay by her knight in holy shining armor and will love him till she dies. I better start this story because right now my friend, my first friend is sleeping and he'll wake up soon.  
  
Ichijouji's Crush  
  
Ken woke up that night. It happened to just be story and dark and everything that makes a night seem scarier than it actually is. He grabbed the glass of water on his night table and continuously drank until the contents were gone except for a few drops of the precious liquid. He noticed Leafmon, the in-training form of Wormmon sleeping peacefully beside him and he smiled. You see, Ken had not had a nightmare as he had when he was younger after his brother Sam died. He had a dream of her; a girl he had to have or he would die. A girl with the name Kari Kamiya.  
  
The sun rose quickly and Ken dressed for school just remembering he had the day off due to Japan's teacher conference. In that case he picked up the phone and dialed a number he had rarely ever dialed before. The other end came to life when he heard a young woman's voice saying "Hello. Motimiya residence. How can I help you?" and he spoke shortly to hide his voice from Davis's sister.   
  
"I'd like to speak to Davis please. It's a friend." And he waited hearing the girl place down the phone and heard a groan as well as a yell and then he could place a well grunt as he heard the new leader of the Digidestined eating something sticky and gooey.   
  
"Yes? Who is it at this hour of the morning?" and Ken answered with his breathing and Davis continued to talk "Oh. Hi Ken. Would you like to hang out today?" He said in a rather more chipper voice than before. Ken noticed he was acting very strange going from grumpy to nice in less than four seconds.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's about someone we know. Someone I like a lot." Ken replied to Davis, realizing that he should of gone to Tai or Matt with this problem but he didn't have their numbers so it was hopeless. He could of asked Tk being that he did have his number but seeing him and the girl he liked always together he wouldn't be able to pry them apart even for a little while.   
  
"Sure. Is it Yolei? You guys look really cute together." Davis answered. If only it was Yolei, but it wasn't. She was very beautiful and attractive but he liked another girl even more. He spoke back to Davis, who had been well, he thought five seconds ahead of his brain.  
  
"Actually it isn't. Listen. I am glad you are listening to me but I can't...do it. I have to talk to you later about everything Davis. I am sorry for interrupting you. Talk to you later." Ken said.   
  
"Ken, what's wrong? Why didn't you tell Davis you like Kari?" the small insect Leafmon replied to his digidestined. He was rather cute because he had a pink mouth shaped like a toddler ring, kids sucked in their mouths.   
  
"I just can't Leafmon. I will talk to Tk about it I guess. I know he'll be angry but better he knows now then later right?" Ken said modestly his words meaning exactly what he was saying. Leafmon nodded and Ken quickly dressed in an ivory colored shirt and dark black pants. He left a message at Tk's house because no one had picked up the phone except at the end when Tk's mother Nancy told him that Tk was spending the day with his brother Matt, and gave Ken the address. "Thank you Mrs. Takashi." Ken said hanging up the phone.  
  
Later, while on the bus and making sure that Leafmon was in complete safeness from prying eyes of his parents or anyone else he noticed he was at the stop and signaled the driver to stop the bus. "Here you go kid. Enjoy the day." The bus driver chortled before driving off. Ken nodded sarcastically and looked at the directions some how ending up standing in front of the building scared stiff about talking to Tk about it. He walked up the staircase (not noticing the elevator) and knocking on 32B( The Ishida residence is 32A) and being told off by an elderly woman he raced towards the other side of the building where the As' were.   
  
"Hello?" a voice asked when the Ishidas' door cracked open. Standing in the doorway of the apartment was none other than the lanky and slim pajama-wearing leader of the Wolves (the band) Matt Ishida. He looked at Ken puzzled wondering why on earth he traveled all the way to see him. "Can I help you Ken?" he asked more puzzled every second.  
  
"Actually I was looking for Tk. Your mom said he would be here and I needed to talk to him about something." Ken said, Matt let him inside taking his coat and placing it in the closet. He gestured for Ken to sit down and make himself at home, and mumbled why he couldn't of cleaned the apartment better.  
  
"What do you need to talk to him about? He's sleeping right now. We had gotten home late from a basketball game. He really enjoyed. I didn't mind but basketball ain't my thing you know?" Matt said going off the subject a little.   
  
"Well you see. There's this girl that I like and I thought Tk would be the best guy to go to for that sort of thing so..." Ken was cut off from telling Matt who he liked because at that moment Tk walked into the room.   
  
"Uh. Hi Ken. What are you doing here?" he asked. Tk's hair was frumpy as well as his pajamas. He wore green silk pajamas that he had received from his last birthday and he looked dead on his feet, Ken catching a yawn from out of him.   
  
"I needed to talk to you. Could we go into your bedroom or something?" Ken said hastily nodding to Matt and Tk nodded strangely leading Ken into his guest room which was usually his room every time he went to spend time with Matt.   
  
"So what's up Ken? You don't seem the type to have to tell people your problems. I thought you solved them on your own." Tk told Ken and Ken nodded. That was true sometimes, but then when he had made friends he had thought he could get advice making everything a little bit easier.  
  
"Well. There's this girl I like. A girl I see almost everyday. A girl who you hang out with a lot and I'm sorry Tk...I have a crush on her." Ken said. Tk nodded pondering who he was talking about until it hit him.  
  
"You like Kari?" he asked. Score. At least he was smarter than Davis. Ken waited for Tk to yell at him, punch him, do something really bad and winced as Tk drew closer to him. "Why would I have a problem with you having a crush on her? I mean you know how close I am to her and she is to me but I don't care that you have a crush on her. I love her and its nice to know someone else admires her too. I'm not going to hit you or everything but I have some advice for you."  
  
"Yeah? Really? What?" he said nervously not having talks like this with anyone ever before. He was freaked out a little but Tk or maybe he should say Takeru's actions and words. He was hanging off every word that the blonde boy was saying and waited to hear the advice.  
  
"Talk to Kari. You won't get this off your chest if you don't. You will keep having emotions for her that you can't control and that's not good. So...go talk and tell her how you feel about the situation. It might not be good but at least you'll know how she feels dude." Tk said. Ken was astonished at this information coming out of Tk. Less than a month ago Tk had vanished out of thin air only to return better than ever with more love for Kari than ever before never leaving her side for a moment like a surrogate mother (or father).   
  
Ken thanked Tk and surprised him. (Tk surprised me). He hugged Ken with a manly hug like a bear hug but a little bit softer. Tk lead him to the door, opened it and the genius waved goodbye to Matt,(he was snoring but it was a nice gesture to do). Ken took the elevator this time and ran into someone who he was surprised to see. It was Kari. "Hi Kari. How are you?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm good Ken. I am so glad to have Tk back. I was so scared I lost him. You were with Matt and Tk just now? That means Tk is up but probably looks like a mess. I will give him a few minutes to get himself straightened up. Do you need anything?" she asked and he nodded sitting on the bench inside the apartment building, Kari sitting next to him.  
  
"What is it Ken?" she asked. She was beautiful, wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and white cotton shorts, which made her, look exquisite. He gulped and looked at her for a few moments before starting to speak to her.   
  
"When Tk vanished and I saw you so lonely and scared, I wanted to comfort you and during the time he was gone I kept...well...liking you...I like you a lot Kari...and you're my first crush and I think that maybe if you feel the way I feel we could...do something together." Ken said hastily wanting to get every word in.  
  
"I'm flattered Ken. I really am but I can't betray Tk like that. He needs me. He still is afraid of what happened a few months ago but I have to help him get through that. You're a good friend and I am glad you told me and your not like Davis who had goo-goo eyes for me every five seconds and made fun of Tk every other second calling him TS and TP. Well I can't go out with you but maybe one day when you find you princess and you really love her. I mean truly, madly, deeply, in love with her Tk and I could double date and we could do something together. I am sorry for saying no but I don't feel for you the way I feel for Tk. I love you like a friend and I hope that's good enough for you." She said and to show compassion she gave a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ken felt his hand go up to where she kissed, it turning red, blushing a major factor of his face. He thanked Kari and the bus came, she waved goodbye as he got on it and he watched her vanish inside the copper stone building that Tk was spending the day in. He would find someone someday and then he could be her knight in shining armor.   
  
  
The End  
  
Afterward-  
  
This is where I say how I feel and everything like that. What I am going to say is something extremely different well, not really. From that experience with Kari and Tk I can see they truly love each other and wouldn't let anyone, not even Davis get between them because now I see they belong together. I'll find my princess one day but right now I have to study and maybe I will meet her.... someday soon. I will fight for her as if she was a priceless jewel and if she gets hurt I will take care of her. One day I will find my princess.  
  
-Ken- The Digidestined of Kindness   



End file.
